


Car Wash

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Sylum - Empire Records [3]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Lucas have a water fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Wash

**Author's Note:**

> Set in B J Jones [Sylum](http://www.sylumclan.com/) universe.

Lucas had been whining constantly for the last hour since Joe had dragged him out of their air-conditioned house and outside to wash his car. He whined about the heat, about having to work at the weekend, about the fact that it wasn't even his car … He was armed with a bucket and sponge and dressed in cut offs and a tight white t-shirt, which was a large part of the reason Joe had wanted his help. He was admiring the view, but the audio accompaniment lacked something. A mischievous grin spread across his place and he 'accidentally' let the hose slip. Lucas shrieked and glared at Joe.

"You did that on purpose!" he accused.

Joe laughed and shook his head, "Would I do something like that, baby? It was an accident." Lucas shook his head and grumbled, but went back to washing the car. Until it happened again. He looked up and glared at his mate who was laughing at him again.

"Oh you are so dead," he growled.

"And your point is?" Joe teased him, then he yelped as a soap-filled sponge hit him full in the face. He turned the hose full on his mate in revenge.

"Oh this is war," Lucas laughed and tackled him. Joe lost control of the hose and it started whipping around in the air and soaking the two of them. Joe rolled them over so that Lucas was underneath him and then Lucas returned the favour. Soon the two of them were freezing, soaked and covered in mud. Joe managed to get Lucas underneath him again and he squirmed to get free, bringing his groin into contact with Joe's Both men groaned and Joe looked into his laughing mate's eyes and leaned down to kiss him.

Joe slipped his tongue between Lucas cold lips and swirled it around his mouth. Lucas moaned and started running his hands over his mate's back and ass. Joe groaned and thrust against him. Lucas squirmed out from underneath him and stood up, holding out his hand to pull Joe up and into his arms again. Joe squeezed his ass and lifted him off the ground so that Lucas had to wrap his legs around his waist. He rested Lucas against the car and they lost themselves in each others mouths, until the hose whipped around and covered them in cold water again. Joe yelped and let go of Lucas, diving for the tap to turn it off. Lucas slid down the car and onto the ground, laughing the whole way down. Then he jumped up and grabbed Joe from behind, dragging him towards the house.

"No!" Joe complained. "Not the house, we're wet and muddy."

Lucas glared and put his hands on his hips. "I am not waiting until we're dry to fuck you, baby."

"Garage?" Joe suggested hopefully.

Lucas whooped in triumph and half-dragged, half-carried his mate towards it. Once inside he shoved Joe towards a worktable and bent him over it, nibbling on the back of his neck as he did so. Joe moaned and eagerly spread his legs. Lucas pulled him upright again, shoving his pants and underwear down and stroking his cock as Joe leaned back against him, resting his head on Lucas' shoulder.

"You look so hot like this, baby," Lucas told him. He brought one hand up to play with Joe's nipples and Joe moaned appreciatively.

"I love it when you go all cavevamp on me," he said. "Now stop fooling around and fuck me."

"Slut," Lucas said affectionately, pushing him down over the table again. He wriggled to get his cut-offs over his hips and then kicked them off. Lining himself up he pushed into his mate's willing body causing them both to groan. He waited for Joe to get used to the intrusion and then began a slow steady rhythm designed to drive his mate nuts. Soon Joe was pushing back against every thrust and moaning in pleasure. Lucas reached around and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. Joe cried out his name and pushed back hard, spilling his seed into Lucas' fist. His ass muscles clamped down around his mate's cock and Lucas shuddered, burying himself as deeply inside his mate as possible before following his mate over the edge.

He rested his body along the whole length of Joe's for a couple of minutes just enjoying the closeness of being connected to his mate on every level, then he pulled out and the two of them slid to the floor. Joe gathered Lucas into his lap and kissed him. They sat there and basked in the afterglow for a short time until Joe shifted uncomfortably.

"Concrete is hard and cold, baby," he complained. Lucas sighed and got up, pulling Joe up with him.

"Big baby."

Joe glared at him playfully and grabbed his clothes, deciding not to put them back on when he realised how cold and wet they were.

"Come on," he said. "We need a shower. A nice hot shower." Lucas kissed him and headed towards the connecting door. "And we still need to wash the car," he added. Laughing when Lucas' sopping T-shirt hit him in the face. He growled and Lucas disappeared into the house, laughing all the way. Joe chased after him, reflecting that, since the shower was likely to lead to other things, maybe he should just pay someone else to wash the car this time.


End file.
